The present invention relates to an electronic imaging apparatus including an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a recovery system for an imaging agent such as toner particles for use in an electronic imaging appratus including an electrophotographic copying machine.
Conventionally, an electronic imaging apparatus including an electrophotographic copying machine is equipped with a type of recovery means for automatically recovering an imaging agent such as toner from a cleaning device to a specific recovery tank, so that an imaging agent supply tank and such a recycle recovery tank are separately and independently needed, thereby rendering a large imaging apparatus. Further, the conventional recovery tank should have a detector for detecting the amount of the recycled imaging agent contained to announce the necessity of replacement.